In the Moonlight
by Salix15
Summary: 1st in my Faberry series.  Quinn and Rachel have secretly been seeing each other until their plan to keep things off the radar starts crumbling around them.   I suck at summaries, but please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: found a beta who was kind enough to edit all of the stories for this series and I'm finally getting around to posting them. Sorry for taking so long Liz! I am working on the next story for this series but it's slow going. Life and a lack of inspiration have been getting in the way, but I'm gradually getting it done.**

* * *

Rachel Berry let out a small sigh as she set her books down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. The school day was finally over, and although she had a glee assignment she needed to practice for, she needed this moment to herself even more. School had been a little rougher than normal. She had gotten used to the name calling and the slushie hits a long time ago, but today she had received three slushie facials, and one of the football players went for one of her soft spots. She was used to being called names, but when people made fun of her dads, it really stung – especially when the word "faggot" was involved, like today.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her ears burned when she thought she heard something coming from the kitchen. Her fathers were still at work; she always had two hours after school to herself, and no matter how much she begged and pleaded, her fathers refused to let her have a pet. So there shouldn't be any sounds in the house right now, and she was immediately put on edge.

She slowly walked into the kitchen and looked around. Everything looked the same, nothing seemed out of place, and upon closer inspection, the backdoor was still locked. Maybe it was just her mental stress catching up with her, and she was starting to go a little crazy. She had been on edge all day, from the heated phone call she had that morning, to the bullying in the hall, to keeping up in her honor classes, and Mr. Schue once again relying on her powerful, made-for-Broadway voice to save the solo from failing horribly.

She let out another small sigh and her shoulders relaxed. She decided right then that every day after school she would dedicate half an hour to just relaxing. Everyone was always talking about how high-strung she was. She always thought people were jealous of her ambition, but maybe they were right about her needing to relax some more. She was about to turn around and head upstairs when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her – one around her waist and the other held a hand firmly over her mouth to muffle the scream that was ripped out of her throat. She pulled away and was released without a fight. She turned around, eyes wide, breathing heavy, and as soon as she saw the "attacker," her eyes narrowed in an angry glare.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" she yelled, as Quinn Fabray stood before her trying as hard as she could to keep her laughter under control. She let out a little huff and smacked the former cheerleader's arm in frustration. That only made the blonde laugh harder, and Rachel crossed her arms over her chest with a huge pout on her face. "It wasn't funny, Quinn." She could tell that the other girl was struggling to get the laughter under control, but was unable to rein it in. "Fine, I guess I'll just put the hide-a-key somewhere else. I'm sure Dad and Daddy will understand when I tell them some pervy blonde was sneaking around the house." That calmed Quinn down just enough to form words, but her breathing was still very heavy.

"Oh come on, you have to admit I got you pretty good," Quinn said, holding back more laughter as the brunette let out another huff and stormed out of the room. The blonde was right on her heels, and a devilish smile pulled at her lips as she chased the brunette up the stairs and into the other girl's bedroom. "Besides," Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and rested her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder, "you like how pervy my mind can be. You even said so yourself the last time I was here." She started placing small, open-mouthed kisses along Rachel's neck.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Rachel said, a little bit of her anger dissipating with each gentle kiss. She let out a little sigh, and Quinn turned her around and kissed her on the lips. She lost herself in the feel of it even though she knew she should still be mad. Just because she and Quinn were fooling around under the radar didn't mean the blonde could do whatever she wanted and get away with it. But Rachel knew that wasn't exactly true. She didn't let Quinn get away with everything, especially lately since their time together was starting to become more and more heated. The blonde's hands had developed the uncomfortable habit of slipping places Rachel wasn't ready for them to be, but Quinn always respected Rachel's space when she said no.

"Yeah, and the moan that followed really made the point," Quinn said and trailed her hand up the brunette's tight stomach and cupped one of her breasts, giving it a light squeeze. Rachel let out a moan and her head rolled forward, resting on the blonde's shoulder. She never knew how just one simple touch could affect her so much, but she was learning a lot about herself thanks to the former cheerleader. "Yep, it sounded just like that." Rachel started placing kisses on Quinn's neck. She had a minor fascination/borderline fetish with it, so she indulged every chance she got.

Quinn started backing them up, headed for the bed. The very first time they ever made out on Rachel's bed, it had been a minor disaster on both of their ends. Rachel was going out of her way to make Quinn feel comfortable, and Quinn was trying really hard to get out of her own head and forget about all of the religious guilt she had about the situation. Now they were both very comfortable as they lay down, Rachel resting against the pillows, as Quinn started lightly grinding against the smaller girl.

Rachel ran her hands over Quinn's back, and she felt the blonde smile against her lips. Her brows furrowed a little when she felt Quinn pull back and the blonde grabbed onto her wrists, pinning them to the mattress on either side of her head. Quinn kissed her hard, lips claiming her own, and even though she really wanted to get lost in the moment, there was simply too much on her mind. Her whole body tensed, and Quinn instantly pulled back, her grip on Rachel's wrists softening.

"What's wrong? Was I getting too aggressive?" she asked, looking into Rachel's dark brown eyes with concern written all over her face. Some of her anxiety relaxed when the brunette smiled, even though Quinn could tell it was slightly forced.

"No, you weren't. In fact, at times, your dominant side tends to be overwhelmingly sexy," she admitted, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Quinn raised an eyebrow and placed a small kiss on Rachel's lips. A part of her wanted to forget the conversation entirely and go back to doing what they seemed to do best, but she knew she couldn't ignore the fact that Rachel was uncomfortable, even if it was only a little.

"I'll save that information for later," she said, trying to keep her tone light and playful, but it was hard. The making out had her painfully turned on and her voice had a raspier quality to it that could not be ignored. Trying to sound playful instead of sexy was difficult no matter how hard she tried. "So if it wasn't me, then what's bothering you?"

Rachel's smile dropped and she broke eye contact with the other girl, instead staring at some random spot on the wall. "Some football player at school said something mean about my dads," she confessed, and Quinn's gut reaction was to ask who it was so she could give him a piece of her mind, but she knew Rachel would never go for it. She lightly ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, making the girl look into her eyes with sadness and a little fear swirling in them. "It just reinforced the fact that coming out as a couple would be a horrible idea. I had three slushie facials today just for being a loser who's in Glee Club. Imagine how bad it would get if I was the gay loser who's in Glee Club."

"Rach," Quinn whispered, her tone full of sadness for the other girl. Rachel couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. She would never get tired of hearing the other girl call her "Rach." "If you came to school on my arm, nobody would mess with you. Well, Santana probably, but she talks trash to everyone." They both let out a light chuckle knowing just how true that statement was.

"That's a very sweet thing to say, but we both know that's not true. You and Finn were still the "it couple" and when you joined Glee the jocks turned on both of you, or are you forgetting that massive slushie-fest the football team dished out?"

Quinn shivered at the memory. "Maybe you're right. But since when do you let fear get in your way? If you gave in to peer pressure, you wouldn't be the sassy, opinionated diva that tries to take over the glee club every chance she gets." The glare that appeared on Rachel's face was hard enough to strip paint off a car and a wave of nervousness washed over Quinn. "Which I find endearing, but everyone else thinks it's really annoying."

"Nice save, Casanova," Rachel said with a little giggle and she kissed Quinn on the lips. The blonde lightly kissed her back, but didn't let it linger. She wanted to finish this conversation, and leaving it where it was would cause things to fester, which was something she really didn't want to happen. "I do see your point, Quinn, but it's different. I'm bossy and I fight for solos and I want my way in Glee Club because it serves a greater purpose. I'm never going to make it on Broadway if I'm not competitive. So people aren't making fun of me as a person, but my ambitions and drive to get out of this town. If we came out, and they made fun of us, I would be crushed."

"Maybe at first, but wouldn't it make you a stronger person, and make you more prepared for the world outside of high school?" the blonde asked.

Rachel lightly bit her lip as she thought about her words. Even if the bullying didn't occur on a daily basis like it did in the halls of McKinley High, there were still bullies in the "real world." Maybe Quinn was right. Maybe their words wouldn't be so hurtful if she got used to them now.

"That's a high possibility," she said and her eyes came back into focus. She looked into Quinn's pretty green eyes and couldn't help but get lost for a moment. She always loved Quinn's eyes, even when they had been sworn enemies. It was clear that the girl was stunning, a perfect example of the European standard of beauty, but there was a deepness to her eyes, a soulfulness, that trapped Rachel every time she took a moment to gaze into them. "I don't mean this as a personal attack, but why are you pushing for this so much? You were the one who suggested we keep this between us."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of keeping it between us. Maybe I'm sick of seeing you be bullied in the hallways, and I have to keep my temper in check so other people don't get suspicious. Maybe I'm fed up with seeing that Jacob kid stare at your ass and having to bite my tongue."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion at the fire in Quinn's voice. "But we're not even dating. I used to think that making out with someone on a regular basis was dating, but I was lonely and kind of desperate at the time. But this is just harmless experimentation to help us accept our true sexuality, right?"

Quinn let out a little sigh and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair again, lightly scratching her nails along her scalp. The action calmed both of them down and bought Quinn a little time to think about exactly how she wanted to word her response to that question. "That's what it was at first, but since I've gotten to know you, the real you and not the person who's only the ambitious diva, it's different. I have feelings for you, Rachel, and I want all of McKinley High to know it. I want to hold your hand when we walk down the halls and tell the horny boys who stare to save it for their spank bank. I want to defend you when Santana teases you for being short or loud and annoying. I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want to be public about it."

"While I appreciate how romantic that is, it just isn't possible right now. Maybe next year when we're seniors and have more authority over the student body as a whole then it would be safer," Rachel said, running her hands along Quinn's back. She could feel the muscles getting tense and knew the other girl was starting to get frustrated with her. It wasn't surprising. Quinn was used to getting what she wanted, and now Rachel was denying her something she clearly wanted a lot. She just hoped it didn't escalate into a fight.

"So the only reason you don't want to come out is to avoid potential ridicule and harassment about it?" Quinn asked, trying desperately to understand where the other girl was coming from. She wasn't used to this side of the girl she cared for even more than she was willing to admit at this time. She knew Rachel was insecure, had seen that side of her many times, but she never once saw the girl hide a part of herself because of fear.

"Is that so wrong?" Rachel asked, sounding like a scared child. Quinn's heart clenched a little at the sound of her voice. "You saw what happened to Kurt after he came out. He was literally run out of school. Until Santana got Karofsky to apologize and promise not to pick on Kurt anymore, it just wasn't safe." A small smirk appeared on Quinn's face, and Rachel couldn't help but feel a little nervous. For some reason that look always made her feel very nervous.

"So if we could get Santana to come rushing in as a knight in shiny polyester cotton blend than you'd come out?" Quinn asked with a little laugh, and Rachel couldn't help but laugh too. Just the thought of Santana ever coming to her aid was reason enough to laugh, but the visual Quinn's words put in her head was something she almost couldn't handle.

"That's a tad dramatic, even for me, but if there was a way to come out and be safe than I wouldn't be so hesitant," she said and Quinn's eyebrows furrowed again. Rachel was starting to feel a little emotionally drained. After her day in school she just wanted to relax, and this conversation was anything but relaxing.

"You would still be hesitant?" Quinn asked, a twinge of hurt in her voice as she thought of the many possibilities why the brunette may not want to come out as a couple. Was she ashamed of them? Was she ashamed to be seen with Quinn in public because of the reputation the blonde girl now had in the small town?

"Only the normal hesitation that comes with announcing you're in a couple," Rachel quickly stated, putting the obvious fear in Quinn's eyes to rest. "Especially since both of our exes are in Glee and we have to see them every day. I really don't see Finn taking the news well, and Noah would constantly be offering to have a threesome with us."

"Screw them. Their opinions shouldn't matter. If I were a guy, you would tell them to get over it because you've moved on," Quinn said, moving away from Rachel. The anger was obvious in her voice, and the brunette felt like she just screwed up royally by putting her foot in her mouth. She knew she wasn't wrong, but maybe there had been a more delicate way to word that, and perhaps she should have taken the time to find it.

"That may be true, but this situation is different," she said, sitting up on the bed, and Quinn did the same. Her head started pounding in a tension headache, and she wanted nothing more than for this conversation to go away. "We've both been romantically involved with the two of them, and although what Noah and I had was brief and only physical-"

"Are you trying to really piss me off?"

"It still has an impact. I'm not saying we'll never come out and we'll have to stay hidden forever. Maybe if things between us progress and our feelings grow deeper then we'll come out in Glee first, sort of as a trial run for the rest of the school. Then we can start dating properly with romantic dinners and strolls through the park where we hold hands and you serenade me in the moonlight with your beautiful alto."

Quinn smiled a sappy, love struck smile that only a high school girl would do without looking ridiculous. "Ok, that was way too descriptive to be off the top of your head," the blonde said and her smile grew a little bigger when Rachel blushed. "How much thought have you put into this?" She hadn't overlooked the fact that Rachel said nothing about her growing feelings. She confessed that this was no longer an experiment, and the other girl had said nothing about it. She didn't want to focus on that, but she was worried that her feelings were one-sided.

"I may have spent some time fantasizing about it, and there may have also been some doodling in a notebook when I was bored during Honors English," the brunette confessed, her blush growing a little deeper as she spoke. She looked into Quinn's eyes, and she looked so serious it made the blonde's breath catch in her throat for just a moment. She had never seen the diva look so intense, and intense looks were one of Rachel's specialties. "Earlier you said that this isn't an experiment for you anymore, that you have genuine feelings for me, and you're not alone in that at all. I think it's too soon to specify exactly what that means, but I care about you Quinn and I want to be your girlfriend. I'm just too afraid to show that publicly."

Quinn didn't respond verbally. Instead, she leaned over and placed a very gentle kiss on the other girl's lips. Rachel kissed her back, deepening it, trying as hard as she could to show all of her emotions through that one action. She didn't want Quinn to think she didn't care, but she also needed the blonde to understand that she just wasn't ready to be in the spotlight like that. She wanted attention for her talent, not her personal life. She knew Quinn would keep quiet if she wanted her to; she only prayed this wouldn't affect their time together because Quinn Fabray kisses were something she was already addicted to.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at McKinley High, Quinn stood at her locker taking a moment to just breathe before she pulled out the math book she would need for her next class. She hadn't seen Rachel all day, which was weird. Though they never spent any time together between classes, the brunette often walked by just to get a glimpse of the blonde, and Quinn would always send her a small smile for her trouble. But it was already fourth period and Rachel had been nowhere to be seen. That is, until Quinn shut her locker door and saw the perky brunette rushing right towards her doing her infamous "Rachel Berry walk" which was either "move or get shoved out of the way."

"You'll never guess what," Rachel said, with even more enthusiasm in her voice than Quinn ever thought was possible. She took a moment to study the smaller girl, and it was like Rachel on crack, or the "vitamin D" the former Mrs. Schuster had given them last year. She was practically shaking with excitement, and Quinn couldn't contain her smile at the adorableness of it.

"Hmmmm, since we're on break and have about twenty minutes before class starts, you're going to drag me off to the janitor's closet and do naughty things to me? Why, Rachel Berry, you're turning into a sexual deviant," she said with a little laugh. Rachel didn't think it was very funny, as she took a look around to make sure no one overheard that comment. Quinn also glanced around at all of the other students in the hall. Some stood by their lockers talking to their friends or significant others, most were wandering through either on their way to the bathroom or cafeteria, but none seemed very interested in the two of them.

"Ha-ha, very funny, and no. My dads are going out of town this weekend. They won't be back until Monday," she said and suddenly some of the enthusiasm was gone and replaced with a very shy look. She broke eye contact with the green eyes she loved to look into, and instead stared down at her shoes before looking up at Quinn's face but not meeting her eyes. "I thought you could come over, and we could spend some time together."

"You're inviting me over for the whole weekend?" Quinn asked, slightly stunned, but so happy she couldn't keep the smile off her face even if she tried. She didn't because she didn't care if people saw her talking to Rachel, and actually having a good time. Quinn had stopped caring. She wanted the whole school to know that Rachel was hers, but since Rachel wasn't ready to come out Quinn wouldn't just announce it. She was, however, tired of acting like nothing was going on between them.

"Yeah, I thought with all of the time to ourselves we could get to know each other better," she said with a smile. Quinn could see the wheels turning behind the diva's eyes, however, and she wasn't surprised at all when the smile fell and a more serious look came over the brunette's face. "I'm still not ready to give myself to you, but there are plenty of other things we could do together. If you want to do something like that, I mean. I didn't mean to just assume your whole weekend is free. You probably have a million other things to do, and why did I even bother asking?"

"Breathe, Rach. You're turning blue," Quinn said, and gently laid a hand on Rachel's arm. She had quickly figured out that a physical touch could snap Rachel out of whatever psycho rant she was on, quicker than words ever could. She waited for the smaller girl to look into her eyes before she continued. She wanted Rachel to really hear what she had to say, and not just hear her words. "And I would love to spend a weekend with you. We can order pizzas and watch movies, and I'll see how long it takes to get your bra off this time."

A look of panic fell over Rachel's face as she looked around at all the other students in the hall. No one was paying any attention to them, but looks could be deceiving. She used to eavesdrop on Quinn and Finn all the time, though, she was fairly obvious about it since Quinn often called her out on it, usually while calling her RuPaul or Man Hands. After a moment where no one looked over at them and acknowledged their existence in the hall, Rachel calmed down and looked over at Quinn with a small smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you said yes," she said, lowering her voice just in case. "Now that we've confessed to having feelings for each other, I think this would be a perfect opportunity to get to know each other better. Maybe even practice what we're going to say to the rest of the Glee Club when we're finally ready to tell everyone about us." Even though she knew she shouldn't be paranoid, she glanced around again, feeling horrible because she knew deep down that her being so freaked out was hurting Quinn. But if Quinn's feelings were hurt, she did a wonderful job at hiding them.

"How does this sound: Rachel and I have been dating and we're finally ready to be open about it. Boys keep the sexual comments and questions to yourself, and no Puck, we will not have a threesome with you?" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. She knew she was pushing it; she knew that this conversation was making Rachel uncomfortable, but in her defense the diva had approached her in a communal space. If she wanted this to be private, she should have asked Quinn after school or asked her to meet up in the girls' bathroom.

"It needs some work, but it's a good start," Rachel said and forced herself to stay calm. As much as she wanted to look around and make sure no one was listening, she knew that looking around and acting like something was wrong was going to draw attention. She needed to stay calm; she needed to act like this was just a normal everyday conversation that she could be having with anyone else. She needed to come up with the perfect revenge for having been put through this because she knew Quinn was pushing her buttons on purpose.

"Hey Fabray," they both heard someone say behind Rachel. The looked up to see Charlie Webber, one of the hockey players, walking by and scowling at them. "Don't let the dwarf get any of her fairy dust on you. She might turn you into queer bait, too."

Rachel looked away, not letting herself show just how much his words stung. Quinn, on the other hand was seething, and Rachel could see it all over her face. Her eyes went wide with panic, and she reached over and grabbed onto Quinn's wrist. She didn't know if it was just in her head, but she swore the blonde's skin was hotter than normal, literally heated by rage. "Quinn, please, let it go," she begged, but Quinn ignored her.

Quinn took off down the hall after the large hockey player, with Rachel right on her heels. They were taunted enough as it was; she didn't want Quinn putting her neck out only to have it chopped off. She watched in horror as Quinn ran up behind the hockey player and pushed him. He stumbled forward, but caught himself before he fell. He turned around, his eyes burning with anger, but Quinn stood there, hands on her hips, with fury radiating from her body. The Head Bitch was back; there was no questioning that now.

"Webber, what the hell is your problem?" she demanded, but didn't give the boy a chance to respond. "Did I say you could butt-in on our conversation? No, I freaking didn't. So next time, mind your own business."

The diva stood back, not knowing what to do. She didn't want Quinn to do this, but at the same time watching her girlfriend stand up for her like this filled her with a sense of pride. Quinn was risking herself for Rachel's honor. It was something she had always fantasized about: a strong, outspoken person standing up for her against the bullies. The only difference between fantasy and reality was the gender of said knight.

"Or what? You're gonna run off and sing a song about it? Please, you little Glee-fags can't do shit," he said, his words feeling like a verbal slap that left a stinging sensation on Rachel's skin.

Just then, a locker door slammed so hard, the sound of it echoed through the halls. Rachel looked over just in time to see Santana turn around and stalk towards them. She stood next to Quinn, her arms crossed over her chest, and her shoulders rigid. For some reason, Rachel couldn't help but think they looked like lions about to take down a wildebeest.

"I must have something in my ears because I know I didn't just hear a hockey playing meathead call me and mine fags," Santana said, venom dripping from her voice. She was calm, but the anger was pouring off of her so thickly, it could practically be seen in the air. Rachel knew how this was going to end – in blood – and she needed to put a stop to it. Quinn and Santana didn't need to get in trouble because someone made fun of her. She got made fun of every day, and this was nothing special by any means.

"Santana, please, just stay out of it. Quinn and I were just leaving," she practically pleaded, hoping against the odds that Quinn would listen to her and walk away. "There's no point trying to reason with someone like him. His frontal lobe has been too severely damaged from being slammed up against a wall on a regular basis." She knew she shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't stop herself. Passively-aggressively insulting people was a Rachel Berry special.

"Cut the crap, Berry, he can understand us just fine. Besides, anyone who skates around on ice, and is one butterfly jump away from wearing tights and running off with Brian Boitano, has no room to talk shit about anybody, especially gay people," the Latina said, and Quinn gave her a very skeptical look.

The hockey player tried to cut in with his own insult, but Quinn completely cut him off before he had the chance. "I really don't think making a gay joke is helping our cause, Santana," the blonde said, but the head Cheerio just shrugged her shoulders.

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes. Leave it up to Santana to simultaneously defend the gay community while at the same time promote an annoying stereotype. She wasn't sure if she should feel thankful for Santana standing up to a bully or be irritated with her for saying something so ignorant.

"Maybe not, but it's the truth," Santana said, and turned her attention back to Webber. She took a few steps forward, getting into his personal space and staring into his eyes. The look in hers was so intense it made him back away. "Now get out of here, Jimmy MacElroy, before I goes all Nutcracker on Ice on yo ass."

With his manhood threatened, the boy turned and walked away, punching a locker out of anger as he did so. Santana got a very pleased smirk on her face, and she turned around to face the other two. It didn't last long, however, when her eyes fell on Rachel. She looked over at Quinn, irritation boiling in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming to our defense, Santana, you didn't have to do that," Rachel said, stepping closer to the girl. She stood next to Quinn and had to fight the urge to take the other girl's hand. What just happened was not a regular occurrence at McKinley High. Quinn stood up to bullies when they picked on her, her friends, or her significant other. Quinn standing up for Rachel was something that never happened, and everyone who witnessed it was walking off to tell everyone else about it.

"Save the gratitude," Santana barked, giving her an irritated look before she put all of her focus on the blonde standing in front of her. "Quinn, you wanna explain to me why I just stood up for Rachel Berry in front of half the school? And it better be good because just standing next to that sweater is killing my rep as we speak." She looked over at Rachel's sweater, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion and agitation. "What the hell is that supposed to be, a sheep?"

"It's a phoenix," Rachel said, her voice slightly quivering. She was afraid of Santana, that much was obvious. Out of all the bullies, she was the one who was most likely to turn things physical, and now that her mean gaze was on Rachel she really didn't want to do anything that would escalate the situation. It was clear she stood up for her because Quinn was involved, and although the two weren't exactly best friends anymore, Santana would never let anyone pick on a fellow cheerleader, even if she was only a former one.

"Stop talking," Santana snapped, and Quinn had to fight the urge to push her back and get in her face, just as she had the hockey player. She didn't want anyone talking to Rachel that way, but she also didn't want to make a huge scene. Starting a fight with a jock was one thing, but if she started something with Santana in front of everyone, then it would only feed the gossip mill even more. As much as Quinn didn't care, she knew Rachel did, and didn't want to cause her any more distress.

"Santana, we'll talk about this later," she said as the bell rang. "We need to get to class." She turned around and walked away, Rachel right at her side. It would have been weird if they didn't have the next class together. Luckily, math was the one class that they shared or else they would go all day without seeing each other until Glee Club. "This weekend can't come soon enough."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. It was only Tuesday, and the week felt like it was dragging on forever. "I couldn't agree with you more," she said, and had to fight the urge to lean over and give the other girl a kiss on the cheek. PDAs were something she had never been afraid to share with Finn and Puck when they were together briefly. It saddened her heart that she couldn't do the same with Quinn, and the fact that she was the one holding them back just made it worse. Soon, she thought, someday soon I won't be afraid to express my feelings for her publicly, because this is killing me.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana sat on Quinn's bed as the blonde stood in front of her. She had just finished explaining why she had stood up for Rachel in the hallway. She didn't leave anything out, telling the captain of the Cheerios how she and Rachel had been seeing each other for three months. How it had started with a kiss in the auditorium when Rachel had agreed to help Quinn out with an assignment. How they had spent the better part of two hours making out after that one kiss. She talked about the confusion that had followed the making out, and after a few days the agreement to explore their sexuality with each other, but swearing to keep it a secret, and she had almost started crying.

"So let me get this straight, figuratively speaking – you were about to throw down with that puck-head today because you've been banging Rachel freaking Berry, and more importantly, you didn't tell me about it?" Santana yelled, losing control of her voice.

Quinn just rolled her eyes. Of course Santana would overlook the heavy emotional toll that this had been taking on the blonde girl and go straight to the scandal. "I'm not having sex with Rachel. We haven't gotten that far yet. Why do you care? I thought you hated Rachel," she said and sat down next to her friend. Now that she was finished spilling her guts, she felt like she could finally relax. She never knew telling someone would be so freeing. Even if it didn't bother her that much keeping this a secret, emotionally it was more draining than she had previously thought. They needed to come out of the closet, and soon, because if it was this bad for her, she could only imagine how crazy it must be driving the diva.

"Don't get me wrong, her lack of fashion sense makes me want to pour battery acid over my eyes so I don't have to look at her horrible sweaters, and I think it's safe to say every time she goes off on one of her tangents, someone on the other side of the world dies from a lack of oxygen, but she's still totally tapable. I wouldn't mind spending a night seeing what it would take to get her to belt out one of those high notes she's so good at," the Latina said with a big smirk on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes and let out an agitated sigh, and Santana had a new game to play: make the blonde jealous.

"Thank you for that description. You're not allowed to talk to her without supervision from now on," Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the thinly veiled threat. Even though what they were talking about was new for them, this reminded her of old times. Times before baby-gate when they could just sit and talk about their crushes for hours and tease each other back and forth about it. Only now their crushes were sans-male parts.

"Please, your gnome is safe. I screwed things up with Brittany enough. I don't need to add that to the list of things I need to make up for," she said with a sad smile.

Quinn lost the irritated look and instead felt sympathy for her friend. She had seen how much of a struggle it was for Santana to accept her feelings, and though she was too caught up in her own drama to be there for the other girl, which she felt awful about, she wanted to be there for her now.

"She still won't accept your apology?" she asked. It was odd having this kind of conversation with Santana. Before, all of their talks were about the physical. The boys that Santana had taken to bed, or a car, or a hot tub, and how big they were, how well they performed, or how far off they were from getting her off. But this was about emotions, about Santana's vulnerability, and it had Quinn a little on edge.

"She has, but she won't go on a date with me. She said she needs to be alone for a while and find herself again," she said and looked down at her hands. Quinn wanted to reach over and hug her, but she knew better. Santana was finally accepting her feelings and sharing them, but she didn't want to push her too far. She was afraid a hug would cause the other girl to hide behind her shell and go back to making sex jokes and being vulgar.

"That's not a "no." She'll come around. There's still hope," Quinn said. It was the only thing she could think of to say, and it made the Latina smile. Even if she was laughing at Quinn, and the blonde knew she was, it was a smile at least.

Santana looked up with mischief in her eyes, and Quinn felt at peace for the first time in a long time. Her friend was back, they were mending the bridges they had burned, and she had that hope they would be ok again.

"Thanks. And now that we got the Hallmark moment out of the way, why haven't you and Berry come out? If you're standing up for her you obviously have no problem with it. And with her you'd think she'd have an ACLU lawyer following you guys around, and she would've made rainbow calendars with a date night schedule already planned out. So what gives?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh because she could see Rachel doing both of those things. While she looked happy and relaxed on the outside, she felt a little sad that she didn't get to experience everything the diva had to offer. She never thought she would ever be jealous of Finn, but here she was trying not to seethe.

"Honestly? What happened at school today. What we have, it didn't start out with big emotions, and she's afraid of being picked on even more than she already is. Maybe now that she's seen people are willing to stand up for her she won't be so hesitant, but I'm worried," the blonde confessed and bit at her bottom lip. Stepping up and defending Rachel wasn't a very big deal for her, and she would do it again in a heartbeat. But for Santana to stand up like she had, she knew that meant something. She just wasn't sure exactly how people were going to react.

"Don't worry too much about it, Blondie. I'm sure after you give her what she's been missing out on, she won't be able to wait to let everyone know she spent the night getting worked over by the second hottest blonde in school, after Brittany," Santana said with a small smile.

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. Her friend was smitten, and finally getting to see her express that openly was adorable, not that she would ever say those words out loud. Santana was still Santana, after all.

"Of course," she said, and the smile went away as she really thought about what the Latina said. Her eyebrows furrowed a little and she felt more like a lost little girl than anything else at that moment. "Do you really think that would be enough? I mean, no offense, but you and Brittany were having sex for a long time, and you're just now admitting your feelings for her." She paid very close attention to her friend's facial expression, looking for any signs of anger or resentment. She didn't see anything, but that still didn't mean there wasn't some just under the surface.

"None taken, but my situation is a little different. I was in total denial about my own feelings, even with myself. Hell, I wouldn't even make eye contact with Brittany when we had sex. But from everything you just told me, the Hobbit just needs a little push. Something that will finally make her break, and send her over the edge so that her jealous diva side comes into play, and she can't help but sink her claws into you so everyone knows you're spoken for."

Quinn tensed up a little, nervous at the change in Santana. She was scheming, and Quinn could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "Ok, I'm starting to regret coming to you about this. I don't want to force her to do something she isn't comfortable with or manipulate her. That's not a healthy way to start a relationship. So, thanks for the advice, but no thanks," she said.

She was about to get up and show Santana to the door when the other girl grabbed onto her wrist to stop her. She wasn't too sure why she became so emotional about Santana's advice, but the thought of tricking the brunette into coming out made her very uncomfortable, and she wasn't sure how to handle this new emotion.

"No, Quinn, that's the beauty of it. You don't have to do anything. Just lie back, let me do all the work, and I guarantee you'll be completely satisfied with the results," she said with a wink, and Quinn couldn't help but laugh. She didn't realize, until just then, how much she had really missed spending time with Santana. She would have to make sure they did this more often.

"I bet you tell all of the girls that," she said and bumped the other girl with her shoulder. Santana laughed and bumped her right back.

"Only the lucky ones," she said with a wink. She glanced over at the clock, remembering what Quinn had said about sneaking over to Rachel's for sessions of heavy petting before her fathers returned home at seven. "Now, go to your girl's house and try to tap that while you got the chance, and I'll come up with a way to drive her crazy, _como ese sonido_?"


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Quinn was mad would have been the understatement of the year. She was furious. It was Saturday night. She was at Rachel's house, just like she had planned, but so was the majority of the Glee Club. Kurt had a date with Blaine, and he didn't want to cancel because the last time they went to a Rachel Berry party, Blaine got way too drunk and Kurt didn't want to deal with that again.

Quinn sat in the corner of the room, glaring like a spoiled child at the person responsible for it all: Santana Lopez. She had approached Rachel on Friday morning at school saying, "the word on the street is your daddies are going out of town." Rachel, who didn't know Santana had a clue about her relationship with Quinn, couldn't come up with a reason not to have a party. Now everyone was having fun except for Quinn. She had really been looking forward to her lazy weekend with Rachel, and it was ruined thanks to Santana's need to party every chance she got.

"You're not having fun," Santana said as she sat down next to Quinn on the couch. The blonde threw her a very angry glare and took another sip from her cup. The beer Puck brought with him made her insides twist in an uncomfortable way, and she knew she would regret it later, but she needed this to dull the burn of anger, even if it didn't work as well as she had hoped.

"Wow, Captain Obvious, did you figure that out all by yourself or did you need someone to help you?" she asked, her voice dripping with loathing. She took another drink and let out an angry sigh. "When I told you her dads were going out of town this weekend, it wasn't so you could pressure her into throwing a party. We were going to spend the weekend together, just the two of us. Why couldn't you respect that?"

Santana rolled her eyes and took Quinn's cup away from her. "Ok, that's enough of that," she said as she put the cup down on the floor and turned to face the blonde more directly. Quinn was pissed. Only a moron wouldn't be able to see that, but Santana knew that was a good thing. It meant Quinn had real feelings for the short, annoying, loud-mouthed diva. As far as Santana was concerned, she had done both of them a favor by proving how deep those feelings were. "Relax, Quinn, this is all part of the plan."

"What plan?" Quinn asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The last she heard of any plan was Tuesday at her house, but Santana had never spoken about it again, and Quinn thought maybe the Latina had stopped caring. It wouldn't have been the first time the fickle girl took on a project and abandoned it halfway through from a loss of interest.

"The plan to get her to tell everyone that you two have been dry humping like bunnies," she said with a small smile on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She may have looked like a pouting child, but she really didn't care. She was buzzed, angry, lonely, and she didn't care who knew. Santana may have pressured Rachel, but the diva didn't have to give in. She was so good at avoiding peer pressure, so good at avoiding _her_ advances, why couldn't she say no to Santana?

"So your master plan is to get my girlfriend drunk, and do what exactly, play truth or dare and hope she picks truth?" she asked, her tone a sharp edge of fury. She watched as Rachel had a good time laughing about something with Tina and Mercedes. Puck and Artie watched while Brittany put on a show, much like the last time they had a party together, Lauren and Sam were dancing to the very loud music Santana had picked out, and Finn sat with Mike while they talked sports and drank beer.

"Please, who do you think you're talking to? Give me more credit than that," she said in her usual cocky tone. Quinn was going to say something else, but ignored it. In her own messed up way, Santana was trying to help her, and she didn't want to see ungrateful, even if she did want to rip the girl's eyes out for ruining her quiet weekend. "The plan, oh grumpy one, is to make her jealous, remember? After she finishes her drink we're going to play spin-the-bottle. She'll get so jealous seeing other people kiss you, she won't be able to stop herself from throwing a tantrum and letting them know hows it is."

"Or she storms out of the room, locks herself in her bedroom, and cries herself to sleep. Yeah, that's quite the plan," Quinn said, Santana obviously missing the flaw in her plan. Rachel wasn't completely predictable, add in the amount of alcohol she'd already consumed, and Quinn had no idea how she might react. She could get jealous, she could start crying, she could get mad and kick everyone out, she could laugh about it and tease the blonde tomorrow about the kissing, or she could not care at all. The thought of Rachel being completely apathetic scared Quinn more than she was willing to admit.

"Will you just trust me? I know what I'm doing. Now come on, she just finished that rum and coke, and you're going to make her another one while I find a bottle," she said and smacked Quinn on the thigh as she stood up. When the blonde didn't move, Santana grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up, pushing her towards the shorter brunette in the process. Quinn sent her a glare, but eventually made her way over to Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes who were laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Quinn! Look guys, it's Quinn!" Rachel said and jumped to her feet. She lost her balance and fell forward, and Quinn caught her without too much of a problem. She helped Rachel find her balance, and the brunette got a big smile on her face. "My hero. How am I going to pay you back for saving me from falling on my face?"

The blonde's eyes got a little wide and she suddenly understood why Rachel got a little mad at her for their conversation at her locker on Tuesday. Being put on the spot like that was certainly not a good feeling. "Why don't you make me a drink?" Quinn asked. Her voice was strained as she forced herself not to say what she really wanted to say. She knew if she said it then it would out both of them, and she didn't want Rachel to be upset with her right now. "Whatever you're having is fine."

"More rum and cokes!" Rachel yelled, putting her finger up in the air and holding onto Quinn's hand as she led the blonde over to the drink cart. Quinn laughed and took comfort in the feel of the other girl's hand in her own, the sensation temporarily curing some of her frustration.

"You're a dork when you're drunk," she said as Rachel tried to measure out the shot of rum and spilled some on the table. She looked up at Quinn with a big smile on her face and let out a little chuckle.

"I know you are, but what am I?" she taunted and poured a big scoop of ice into the glass before pouring in the soda. She was careful not to spill any, and to Quinn's amazement, none did. It fizzed and almost made a huge mess and Rachel laughed until it calmed down. Quinn stirred the drink, not trusting her girlfriend not to make a big mess.

"Really, Rach, what are you, five?" Quinn said with a small smile on her face. Seeing Rachel so carefree instead of her normal uptight self was amusing. She just wished there was a way to get the girl to act like this without the use of alcohol or any other type of synthetic substance. Oh wait, she thought sarcastically, there is a way to get her this relaxed, but she won't let me do it.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Rachel repeated with a smirk on her face.

Quinn let out a little sigh, her agitation building up again. Rachel may be fun and carefree at the moment, and the blonde was glad that she was in such a good mood, but at the same time it bothered her. Why wasn't Rachel upset that they didn't get to spend the weekend together? Why wasn't she mad that their plans were ruined?

"I guess having any type of conversation with you tonight is out," she said as she took a sip of her drink. The bite of the alcohol felt good against the back of her throat as the soda did its job of cooling her pallet. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and gave Quinn a look that the blonde wasn't sure how to define. She looked concerned, but also something else, and not knowing what it was put Quinn on edge.

"Quinn, why are you so grouchy? I said I was sorry, but Santana doesn't take no for an answer," she said, and gently tucked some stray strands of hair behind Quinn's ear. Quinn had to stop herself from saying something stupid. If Santana's plan was going to work, she needed to be on Rachel's good side, and any snarky comments about how reserved Rachel was in the bedroom would ruin everything. "I'm disappointed too that we didn't get that laidback weekend, but I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

"How?" Quinn asked, her heart starting to thump as Rachel got a different kind of look on her face. It was a look that Quinn was starting to become very accustom to seeing, and it never failed to drive her absolutely crazy. There was a fire in Rachel's eyes that spread heat throughout Quinn's body, a smirk on her lips that held a secret they were dying to let Quinn in on, and Quinn was all too ready to know exactly what they could do.

"Spin-the-bottle!" Santana yelled before Rachel could answer, and for the second time that week the blonde wanted to kill her.

Everyone yelled in excitement and formed a circle where Santana stood. Rachel too let out a cry of joy and grabbed onto Quinn's hand. She led her over to the others, and they sat down next to one another. It wasn't weird for them, but everyone else gave them strange looks. They just couldn't understand why all of a sudden, out of nowhere, these two were getting along so great, but it was forgotten about as soon as Santana spun the bottle.

After fifteen minutes, Santana was starting to get very frustrated. In the time she had started the game, three people had landed on Quinn: Sam, Puck, and Brittany. After they shared some pretty chaste kisses, the smallish blonde took her turn in spinning and had landed on Mike, then Artie, then Sam again. The only time Rachel seemed to care was when Quinn had to kiss Puck. It made sense because of their history together, but the plan to make Rachel jealous wasn't working, and Santana did not like it when her plans didn't go her way.

After giving Mike what she was sure was the best kiss in his life, it was now her turn to spin the bottle. Santana was a pro at this, and her control over the spin was perfect. She needed to land on Quinn if there was any hope of getting under Rachel's skin. That freaking hobbit was going to get jealous tonight even if she had to press Quinn up against the wall and get to second base with her. So she spun, and with the proper technique and a few silent prayers, her wish was granted and the bottle came to a very slow standstill on Quinn.

Quinn was nervous. Yes, she had kissed a girl before. Yes, she had even kissed a girl in front of everyone, which got a few cheers from the boys, and yes she was willing to do it again. But the look in Santana's eye made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Santana was on a mission, and Quinn knew that once she set her mind to something, there was no changing it. It was absolute. As she leaned across the circle towards her friend, she thought that maybe she needed to get Santana into a counselor to see if she had borderline personality disorder.

"Ready to make your girl jealous?" Santana whispered only loud enough for Quinn to hear. She wanted to look back at Rachel and see her reaction, but she knew if she did it would blow the whole thing. So instead she nodded her head, just enough for Santana to see, and the two closed the small gap between their lips. As soon as the Latina's lips were on hers, Quinn's eyes fluttered closed, and she lost herself. Her lips were soft, tasted of alcohol and cherries, and the control and dominance Santana commanded with just that one kiss had Quinn trembling.

She tried to pull back, knowing that the fifteen second rule was long over, but she was stopped by the hand that snaked around the back of her neck and held her where she was. Santana deepened the kiss, the tip of her tongue gently ran along Quinn's bottom lip asking for permission, and Quinn hesitantly gave it to her. She needed to make Rachel jealous if she was going to get what she wanted, and Rachel herself had said that Santana doesn't take no for an answer. So by the diva's logic, if Santana wanted the kiss to last longer, there was nothing Quinn could do to stop it. Maybe the hand slowly making its way up her thigh and under her skirt was a bit much, but she was mostly sure that Santana was doing it just for show.

"Ok, that's enough!" Rachel screamed, and grabbed Quinn by the arm, pulling her away from the other girl. She glared at Santana so hard that Quinn thought for a second that her face would get stuck like that. Santana didn't do anything but smirk in victory and take her place in the circle. She knew it was just a matter of time before the midget snapped. Sure, she wasn't expecting all of the rage and hostility, but Quinn would thank her later when she was introduced to the world of angry sex.

"What's your problem, Rachel? It was just getting good," Puck said. His eyebrows furrowed, and he had a little pout starting to form on his face. Rachel sent him a nasty glare too, and it shut him up. He'd never seen her like that before, and as hot as it was, it was also really scary. Rachel stood up, and Quinn jumped up with her just in case the diva tried to run. She wanted to hash this out, she wanted the confrontation, but mostly she didn't want to be left alone with an angry, drunk Rachel.

"No, it was getting out of hand," she barked at him, and then looked over at Quinn. Anger and hurt were written all over her face, but Quinn reminded herself that it was for the greater good. "I know you've had a couple of drinks, Quinn, but there's no excuse for that! And you." She looked over at Santana, daggers shooting from her eyes. "You're in a communal space surrounded by people, what were you thinking putting your hands on her like that?" Santana tried to respond, but before she could, she was rudely interrupted.

"Why do you even care where Santana puts her hands?" Puck asked, giving Rachel a confused look. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. She really didn't want to deal with anyone else right now. Santana had touched Quinn inappropriately and Rachel was going to give the girl a piece of her mind. And possibly a black eye if she didn't die trying. "Are you two dating now or something? Because that would be freaking hot." Quinn looked from Puck to Rachel, and unconsciously held her breath. This was it. If she was going to say something about their relationship, it was now. Quinn just hoped Rachel didn't back down.

"For your information, Noah, Santana and I are not a couple," she said, her hands on her hips and her expression nothing but pissed. Quinn thought it was sexy, but she couldn't focus on that right now or something bad would happen. "But Quinn and I are."

That was it. The words she had been waiting for Rachel to say. The acknowledgement she had been praying for. Rachel outed them, and everyone in the room, except for Santana, froze.

"What did she say?" Finn asked and looked around to everyone else, but they were just as stunned as he was. He looked up at Rachel, confusion written all over his face. Quinn let out a little sigh as she prepared for the worse. Hopefully Rachel would be wrong in assuming Finn would be a drama queen about their announcement, otherwise she would never hear the end of it. Rachel would make sure of that. "What did you just say? Because I think I heard it wrong."

"I said that Quinn and I are a couple. We've been keeping it a secret while we figured out our feelings for each other, and I would appreciate it if everyone respected that," she said, looking into his eyes. The others all knew when Rachel said "everyone," she meant mostly Finn, but picking up subtle hints was never one of Finn's specialties, especially while under the influence.

"What the hell, Rachel? Since when do you even like girls? Quinn, what the hell is going on? Is this some sick joke to get back at me? Because it's not funny," Finn said, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

Rachel froze. She didn't know what to say or do, so she turned to Quinn. She looked up at her girlfriend with panic on her face. Quinn wasn't sure why Rachel was having this reaction, but she was glad that she was off of anger and onto something else.

"He's making it about him," Rachel rushed out in a quiet whisper that Quinn could barely hear. She had to force herself not to smile, because although Finn's reaction made her angry, Rachel's behavior was adorable, and she wanted to hug the girl. "I told you he would try to make it about him." There was the first "I told you so," and Quinn wondered how many more there would be in their lifetime on this subject alone.

"It's ok, just calm down," Quinn whispered and held onto Rachel's hand. Rachel gave it a little squeeze, drawing strength from the calmer girl. Quinn looked over at her ex, her first love, the boy she thought she would grow up to marry, and she glared. "Finn, this isn't a joke. It's not a prank, it's not a game, and it has nothing to do with you. Rachel and I care about each other. I don't expect you to accept it, or even understand, but please respect it."

"Ha, that rhymed," Brittany said and giggled, causing Tina and Mercedes to burst out laughing, the tension finally becoming too much for them. Everyone in the room lightened up, and Quinn couldn't help but smile.

They did it, they came out and God didn't smite them, and the earth hadn't opened up and swallowed them whole, and Puck hadn't asked for a threesome…yet. So far everything was going smoother than Quinn had expected. "Does anyone else have any more questions or comments?" It was rhetorical, but she wasn't surprised when she saw Santana's hand go up in the air.

"Yeah, what's it gonna take to get a video camera in your room when you finally hit that? 'Cause it's always the uptight, repressed girls that are bobcats in the sack, and I wants to sees that." Puck laughed and he and Santana high-fived while Quinn rolled her eyes. Then Rachel, going against what would have been good judgment had she had any at the moment, lunged for the head cheerleader. Santana tried to jump up, but Tina and Mike held her down, and she screamed at Rachel in Spanish. Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her back, leading her towards the stairs.

"Who does she think she is?" Rachel yelled as Quinn shut her bedroom door and blocked the shorter girl from getting out. It had been a hell of a fight getting Rachel up two flights of stairs while she was yelling and screaming and kicking like a four year old, but Quinn wasn't going to let tonight end in Santana beating Rachel up. "First she practically violates you in front of everyone, then she makes that stupid comment? I'm going to kill her. No, no, I'm not. I'm going to mess up her face and make her so ugly, no one will want her. It'll be like Beauty and the Beast, but without the happy ending!"

"Rachel, calm down," Quinn said and held onto Rachel's arms. She could tell just by the look in the diva's eyes that she wasn't quite all there. Not only was she still drunk, but her mind was busy trying to come up with different ways to end Santana. "Calm down, sweetheart. Rach, do you know what just happened?" Quinn hoped Rachel wasn't too drunk to absorb anything. She hoped she wasn't too drunk that tomorrow she would wake up and none of this would be anywhere in her memory. She needed this night to be real, and not just one sided.

"Yeah, Santana gave me a reason to finally put some ugly on her gorgeous face," Rachel said with a huff, and Quinn's eyebrows furrowed a little. She tried to ignore the comment, but it wouldn't go away. She had no right to be jealous, after all, she just made out with the girl in question right in front of her girlfriend. But hearing Rachel call Santana gorgeous was something she wasn't expecting, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it under the circumstances.

"No, before that. And don't think for a second I'm going to let the 'gorgeous' comment slide," she said with a small smile on her face.

Rachel got a very confused look on her face and took a step back. She needed space, and Quinn was willing to give it to her. She was willing to give Rachel anything at that moment if it meant she would be ok with what happened. "What do you mean 'before that'? She had her hands all over you and her tongue down your throat. I swear, I'm going to get her back for this, Quinn. Even if she didn't know we're dating, that's still not appropriate behavior unless you're in college, and we're not!" the diva ranted and Quinn's heart began to sink. Rachel was too fixated on this to see anything else, and Quinn hoped she would be able to get her to see reason. Otherwise she was in for a long, disappointing night.

"Rachel, do you realize we just came out to the rest of the Glee Club?" she asked, her voice soft and low. Rachel snapped out of her fantasizing about her revenge on the taller brunette, and looked Quinn dead in the eyes. "You told them, Rach, and I'm so proud of you." And she was. She couldn't feel more proud of Rachel even if she had stood on the rooftop and yelled it loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"I did tell them, didn't I?" she said, as if the memories were slowly being implanted into her brain. Her eyes suddenly got wide, and she looked at Quinn with excitement and anger. "And I told you Finn was going to have a problem with it!"

Quinn laughed and pulled the other girl closer to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Leave it up to Rachel to find the "I told you so" before anything else.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," she said and looked her girlfriend in the eye. She loved Rachel's eyes, even if they were a little puffy and red at the moment from all the liquor she had consumed. "Rachel this is huge." The other girl's excitement started to grow, and it was contagious. Now that she was fully aware of what went on downstairs, she was proud of herself. She was also proud of Quinn for standing up for her yet again.

"It is! We can hold hands in Glee Club now, and I can sit across your lap like Tina does with Mike, and we can sing love songs to each other and no one will think it's weird," she said, and Quinn couldn't help but laugh. She didn't want to admit how nice that sounded, but she was looking forward to being able to do things like that very much. She didn't know how important this would be to her, but now that she knew there was no going back.

"They'll think it's weird, but who cares?" she said giving Rachel a little kiss. The brunette returned it, but didn't let it linger. Quinn knew from experience she only did that when she had something else she needed to say. Something she thought was very important. She waited for the brunette to speak, and like always, it didn't take long.

"Not us!" she practically yelled right in Quinn's face. They kissed again, this time it did linger, and Rachel ran the tip of her tongue along Quinn's upper lip. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she pulled back and looked into emerald eyes that she loved so much. "Is that a new lip gloss? It tastes like cherries. I like it." Quinn debated internally whether or not she should tell Rachel the real source. Although it could end it a horrible fight, the temptation was just too much to handle. She needed to see the reaction.

"I'm sure Santana will be happy to know how much you like her lip gloss since she probably went through a lot of trouble shoplifting it," Quinn said with a little smirk, and Rachel's eyes went wide.

She looked down at Quinn's lips as if she had just remembered a long forgotten memory, and not a happy one. No, the memory of Santana making out with her girlfriend was not a happy one. I would have been had the girl kept her hands to herself. Even Rachel could admit that Quinn and Santana kissing was insanely hot, but this went too far.

"Freaking Santana," Rachel practically spit. She tried to turn around to leave the room, but Quinn wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and kept her right where she was. She nuzzled Rachel's neck and placed soft, open mouthed kisses along the soft skin, hoping to calm the diva down. It didn't work as well as she had hoped. "I'm going to kill her!"

Quinn giggled, and kissed along Rachel's throat and neck until her lips were pressed lightly against her ear. "No, you're not. You're going to stay here and do naughty things to me," she whispered and softly nipped Rachel's earlobe. She heard the other girl whimper and mentally gave herself a high-five for a job well done. Rachel whimpers meant one of two things, either the girl was incredibly uncomfortable and didn't know how to express it in words so the sound came out as a whimper, or she was she insanely turned on. From the way the rest of her body was responding, Quinn was all but certain it was the latter of the two.

"Let's compromise: I stay here and do naughty things to you, and tomorrow I kill Santana," Rachel rushed out in a breathy whisper. Quinn couldn't blame her for sounding so incoherent. After all, if someone were currently kissing that little spot right behind her ear, while at the same time lightly rubbing a thigh against her groin, she would probably be in la-la land too.

"Hmmmm, how about this instead: we lie down on the bed, and I serenade you just like you wanted, and then we spend the rest of the weekend doing naughty things to each other," she whispered right against Rachel's ear.

The other girl pulled back just enough to look into Quinn's eyes. She had a little dopey smile on her face, and Quinn couldn't tell if that was from the alcohol or what she'd just said. She was thinking maybe it was a combination of the two.

"You're going to sing to me? Quinn, you're the best girlfriend ever," Rachel said and Quinn couldn't help but smile also. If singing to the diva made her best girlfriend material then what would she be when Rachel finally let her get past second?

Before the blonde could say anything in response, Rachel kissed her, and even though she didn't intend to, they started making out. And just like days before, Quinn backed them up until they were lying on the bed together. Quinn was on top, like almost always, and she pulled back from the kisses to look into Rachel's eyes.

The lights were off, but the moon was so bright coming in through the window it illuminated her perfectly. Quinn knew now was the perfect time to sing this song. If Rachel took offense, then Quinn could always blame it on the alcohol. She was going to blame a lot of things on alcohol that night: her bad mood, making out with Santana, and if Rachel had a horrible reaction to her choice of song, then she would just chalk it up to poor decision making while under the influence. She had a track record the length of the Amazon River when it came to that, after all.

"I heard this song the other day when I was watching television, and it made me think about what you said about taking a walk in the park and me serenading you in the moonlight. I know we're not in a park, but there's plenty of moonlight right here," she said and placed another quick kiss on Rachel's swollen lips before she got off the bed, causing the shorter girl to whine, but she ignored it. Fortunately Rachel's laptop was already turned on so it wasn't long before the instrumental for the song filled the air.

Quinn lay back down next to Rachel, only this time with a little more space between them. She propped herself up with her elbow, resting her head in her hand and looked into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes. They shined up at her with an emotion she knew, but wasn't willing to admit. It was too soon for words like those, and she didn't want to ruin things while she was ahead. So instead of talking, she tucked some loose strands of brown hair behind Rachel's ear, and placed her hand on the diva's hip, and she began to sing.

"The stars are falling from the sky, and you're the reason why," Quinn sang, her voice slightly off key from a lack of proper warm up, and the fact that she was holding in a big ball of laughter. The way that Rachel was looking at her, though, with those big shining eyes, she fell just a little harder for the other girl. "The moon is shining on your face, and I finally think it's found its place." Quinn paused for just a moment to really look at Rachel and she was lost. Quinn had completely sucked her in and now it was time to see exactly how laid back and carefree alcohol made her. "Cuz maybe, baby, I just wanna do you, do you. Do you wanna do me, do me? Underneath the moonlight, the moonlight tonight."

Rachel couldn't have stopped herself from bursting out laughing even if she had tried. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and quiet herself down, but it didn't work. Her whole body was shaking with laughter, and she couldn't breathe. Seeing Rachel's reaction, Quinn finally released all of the laughter that had been building up since the idea popped into her head. Her eyes watered, and her face started to hurt, but she couldn't calm down. She hid her face in Rachel's neck, her body finally unable to support itself, but it did nothing to quiet her down.

"Oh my God, you are such a dork!" Rachel said around her laughter and wrapped her arms around Quinn. At her very first party, Finn had informed her that she was the "clingy, needy drunk girl," and maybe he was right. She had been fighting the urge all night to just wrap Quinn up in her arms and never let her go. She stopped herself because no one knew about them, but now that they were out, she could be as clingy as she wanted, and since they were alone in her room she didn't have to hold back at all.

"Yeah, but at least I'm a cute dork," Quinn said around her laughter, and she finally started to calm down. The combination of the laughing, the emotional stress of the night's events, and the alcohol were making her tired. Her eyes started to feel heavy as she scooted away from the diva just enough to see her face. She had never seen Rachel look so happy. Maybe when she was up on stage singing her heart out, pouring her entire being into a song, but that was a close second to what she was seeing right now.

"The cutest," Rachel agreed as she also started to calm down. The mood shifted suddenly, and Quinn wasn't too sure how it happened. All she knew was one moment everything between them was light and fun, and in a split second things were a little tense. Rachel was looking up at her with those big doe eyes, and she had a look in them that Quinn had never seen before. At least, she had never seen it on Rachel. Finn would get that look occasionally, and Quinn did everything in her power to make it go away.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked, hating that she sounded so much like a stereotypical chick, but she wanted to get Rachel out of her own head. If that look really did mean the same thing on her like it did with Finn, then the diva was thinking about doing something they weren't ready for yet, and in her tipsy state Quinn wasn't sure Rachel would make the best judgment call, and Quinn had a feeling she wouldn't do much to stop her.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I got," she confessed and slowly traced her fingertips along Quinn's jaw line, studying the other girl's pretty face. "I've always had my life planned out. I was going to graduate at the top of my class, get into a great college with a very strong arts program, preferably in New York, and then make my way to Broadway. Meet a man who's kind and loving, and after I win my first Tony we'd settle down together, and have a child. After a year or two I'd make my comeback to the stage, hopefully originating a character, and live out the rest of my otherwise ordinary life." Quinn felt a little pang in her heart as she saw the diva's eyes fill with tears, but she also had a big smile on her face so things couldn't be that bad.

"But I'm so freaking lucky to have you in my life," she whispered and her smile got a little bigger. "You've helped me relax. I know it doesn't seem like it because I still talk a million words a minute, and when I walk people have to practically jump out of the way, and I'm still intensely competitive." Quinn wanted to ask if Rachel knew the definition of the word "relax," but she didn't want to ruin this moment. "But if Finn or any other guy had led me to believe I was going to be serenaded by a beautiful love song, and then sang that, I would have kicked them out of my house and cried myself to sleep for being so embarrassed. You made me laugh about it, and I've never laughed that hard before. I didn't know how important something like that was until tonight."

"Rach," Quinn said, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. She also had tears welling up in her eyes and she had no idea when that started, but she didn't care. All she could focus on was the girl lying next to her, bearing her soul in such a way that it made Quinn fall hard. Maybe it was the alcohol making her feel more vulnerable than normal, but she needed Rachel. If she couldn't tell her how she felt than she needed to show her.

She kissed the diva, her eyes closed instantly, and she pressed her body firmly up against Rachel's. This kiss wasn't sweet and gentle. It wasn't tender and loving. This kiss was possessive, it was needy, it was all of Quinn's pent up frustration and emotions poured into one action. Rachel kissed her back, trying to keep up with the pace Quinn was setting, but it was unexpected and she was having trouble. Quinn didn't mind; she liked keeping Rachel on her toes. She rolled the diva over so she was lying on her back, and she placed herself on top. She started grinding against the slightly smaller girl, and the moan that reverberated in the back of Rachel's throat spurred Quinn on.

Normally in this type of situation she would go for Rachel's shirt and bra. She found that if she got the other girl worked up enough she'd take the shirt off on her own. And Quinn discovered that if she teased Rachel just right then eventually Rachel would allow Quinn to take her bra off. The record for the soonest that happened was fifteen minutes after Rachel had taken off her shirt. But Quinn didn't really care about that right now. There was something else she needed, and it didn't involve the brunette's upper half.

Her hands found their way to the hemline of Rachel's dress. She teased the skin right at the hemline. She needed Rachel to want this just as much or else it wouldn't work. She felt Rachel's hips buck, and the other girl started to squirm. Quinn took that as a good sign and slowly worked her hand up Rachel's skirt. She didn't stop until her fingertips came into contact with damp cotton material. She had gotten this far before. She even went as far as rubbing the girl through her underwear until she came. But tonight Quinn wanted skin.

She lifted her head up a little to look into Rachel's eyes and they looked almost completely black, her pupils were so large. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen, her breathing was erratic, and Quinn thought she had never looked more beautiful. So she kissed her again, distracting the girl a little as she slowly moved the cotton material out of her way, and slowly ran her fingertips over the top of Rachel's skin, feeling tight curls and liquid heat, and she was debating whether or not to gently push her fingers a little deeper and explore further.

Rachel pulled back from the kiss and let out a huge breath against Quinn's mouth. Rachel clamped her thighs together, trapping Quinn's hand from moving further, and the look on her face was pure panic. She sat up a little, pushing Quinn off of her, and Quinn got an expression on her face like a little kid who had just gotten caught with their hand in a cookie jar. Quinn knew she had been pushing, had thought it was a bad idea, but did it anyway. She felt guilty, and was full of regret when she saw the panic on Rachel's face. There was a long, tense silence as both girls struggled to find words.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, looking at Rachel with remorse all over her face. Rachel tried to speak but she was having difficulty finding what she wanted to say in the jumbled mess that was her head at that moment. "I thought you wanted me to…you looked like you wanted me to. I should have asked first, and I'm sorry." Quinn did what she used to do with Finn and her parents when she was much younger, when a situation was starting to get out of hand and she wanted to take back the control. She started to cry.

"Quinn, please, it's ok. You stopped. That's what's important," Rachel said, though her words were not completely true. Quinn stopped because Rachel made her stop. The trust between them was being tested, she knew that. But she also couldn't deny how her body reacted, and how Quinn could have misread some of the signs given their current state. "You make me feel…indescribable, but I'm not ready for that yet, and I need to trust that you can respect that. And when I am ready, I really don't want all of our friends downstairs listening in." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the imagery that created, and she wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. You can trust me, you can. After everything that you said I just thought you wanted to take things further," she explained, and she wasn't lying. Rachel wrapped her arms around the weepy girl and let out a big breath. She felt emotionally drained, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep.

"Why don't we just go to bed?" Rachel asked, sounding just as exhausted as she felt. "You're in no state to drive, and I have extra pajamas. You can sleep here, as long as you promise to keep your hands where I can see them." Her voice was light and had a hint of laughter to keep things from escalating, and Quinn knew she didn't mean anything by it.

"I promise," she said and sniffled. It may not have been the perfect ending to the night she was looking for, but getting to share a bed with her girlfriend, even if sleep was the only thing that would be happening, was good enough for Quinn for the time being. She wanted all of Rachel – heart, mind, and body – not just the third. When she thought about the big picture of the situation, it almost made her laugh. They had only been seeing each other for three months, had only confessed their feelings for each other that week, and had only come out that night. Why she was in such a rush to move things forward she wasn't sure, and she felt stupid for trying it that night.

"Just be patient. We'll get there," Rachel said and left a tender kiss on Quinn's temple before she hopped off the bed and busied herself gathering clothes to sleep in and searching in the bathroom for the extra tooth brush.

Quinn just rested against the headboard and watched. She may not have been looking for what she had with Rachel, and she may have never thought something like this would ever be possible, but now that she had it and she knew how good it could be, she wasn't about to let anything ruin it, even if that something was herself.


	5. Author's Note, not an update

Author's Note: The first chapter of the sequel to this story has been posted. It is titled Between Sheets (a lovely song by Imogen Heap, in case anyone was wondering). Just wanted to let everyone know since a lot of you have Story Alerts for this and I had no planned on writing more than four chapters. Anyway, thank you for your time, and don't forget to check out the sequel. 


End file.
